


Intimate Scenes

by shniam, shnixangel



Series: This Is Us [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: Nick reminisces about the time he and AJ ended up in bed together...***When Nick turned around, AJ was there again, right up in his personal space. “You have no idea how much you turn me on, you know that?” He asked, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Nick’s jeans and pulling their hips together.“AJ, you’re horny like, 99% of the time!” Nick laughed nervously.“Wanna feel what the thought of fucking your brains out does to me?” AJ asked, taking one of Nick’s hands and pulling it to his groin and Nick let out an involuntary whimper as he felt AJ hard beneath his hand.





	Intimate Scenes

Waking the following morning you find a cool spot in the bed where Nick had slept. Stretching as you yawn, the memories of what Nick had told you about AJ bring a smile to your face.

All thoughts are broken when a sudden crash from downstairs brings you back.

Grabbing a t-shirt from the pile of clean laundry, you go into the bathroom to freshen up. 

When you get downstairs the coffee has finished brewing and Nick is buttering toast. ‘Morning babe,’ you call, pressing a kiss to his stubbled cheek as you reach for a mug, pouring as you swipe a slice of toast. “What did you drop?”

“Morning.” Nick growls, glaring at the pilfered slice. “A plate.” He says, nodding at the broken pieces on the worktop.

“So,” you hum, sliding into a chair at the kitchen table, “you and AJ?”

Nick snorts and wipes away the coffee he’d sprayed when you spoke. 

“Warning next time?” He asks, slight grin so you know he’s not too annoyed.

“You and AJ,” you prompt, “what’s the story?”

Nick looks at the clock. “That’s even quicker than I thought you’d ask!” He laughs. “Honestly, there’s not much more to tell.” He says, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I still wanna know and you know I’m just going to bug you until you tell me.” You shrug. 

Nick nods. “That is true.” He agrees.  
“When was it?” You ask, taking a mouthful of toast.  
“2002. We were on tour ...” he starts.  
“Who was the girl?” You interrupt. 

Nick raises an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, I’ll shut up.” I say, pursing my lips together. 

“She was one of the make up girls. I was 22 and was, oh my god, I was obsessed with her.” Nick shakes his head. “I’d done my fair share of, well, sleeping around and she wasn’t interested to start with, and that just piqued my interest.”

You laugh a little. “Piqued your interest?” You tease.  
“Do you want to hear the story or not?” Nick raises an eyebrow, stealing the toast back from you. 

You grin, nodding enthusiastically.

“Anyway, AJ liked her too and we kind of fell out about it a bit. And then he suggested a threesome, and that she was up for it, but I’d never done anything with a guy before and I was pretty nervous so AJ suggested we, you know, got some practice in.”

*** 

“Right, Carter, get your arse on that bed!” AJ grinned as Nick opened his hotel room door.  
Nick looked at AJ, puzzled. “Come on in why don’t you?” He grumbled as AJ strode into the room. “What’s in the bag?” He asked suspiciously.

AJ waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out!” He grinned. “So, gonna make your move on her?” AJ asked. 

“On who?” Nick asked nonchalantly. 

“Don’t be cute Nick, it doesn’t suit you!” AJ cackled. “Look, I can get you an in, just happens that I need to be there too.” AJ shrugged easily. 

Nick sat down on the edge of the bed. “I don’t wanna ... I’m not into guys.”  
“Why not?” AJ asks. “I mean, you’re a hot guy, you can have your pick of anyone you want. Widen the circle! I mean, there can’t be many chicks left that you haven’t banged, am I right?!” AJ laughed, sitting down next to Nick.

“Maybe!” Nick laughs. 

“So, you know, look around you. I mean, I’ve seen you check out Kevin a few times...” AJ teased, his hand placed on the top of Nick’s thigh. 

Nick blushed a little. “No you haven’t.” He tried to deny.  
“Dude...” AJ pressed him. “Look, I mean, you’ve no chance with Kev, I hate to break your heart and all that shit, but come on - let me show you how good being with a guy can be.”

*** 

“Wait.” You interrupt. “You had a thing for Kevin?!” You ask, taking a mouthful of coffee.  
“Not important babe!” Nick laughs as you stretch your legs out and tangle them with Nick’s under the table.  
“I mean, I can understand why...but he’s not, like it’s always just been Kristen, right?”

“Should I be concerned about how interested you are in AJ and I fucking and the fact I thought Kev was hot?!” Nick laughs, tangling his legs against yours. 

“Thought he was or think he is now?” You tease.  
“Babe, come on, you know how hot you make me - why would I look at anyone else?” Nick smiles.  
“Smooth talker!” You laugh. 

Nick smiles widely. “How do think I got you into bed with me?!”

You laugh again. “Come on, get to the good stuff would you?!”

***

Nick got up from the bed and took a bottle of something from the mini bar. He didn’t know, or care, what it was, he just needed some Dutch courage. 

When he turned around, AJ was there again, right up in his personal space. “You have no idea how much you turn me on, you know that?” He asked, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Nick’s jeans and pulling their hips together. 

“AJ, you’re horny like, 99% of the time!” Nick laughed nervously.  
“Wanna feel what the thought of fucking your brains out does to me?” AJ asked, taking one of Nick’s hands and pulling it to his groin and Nick let out an involuntary whimper as he felt AJ hard beneath his hand. 

“Come on dude, touch me, you know you want to...” AJ coaxed as Nick’s body started reacting to AJ. 

“It won’t hurt?” Nick asked. 

“Oh, it might but it’ll also feel so good that you’ll probably never want a woman again.” AJ smirked. 

“That’s quite a statement!”

AJ dared Nick to challenge him and had the wind knocked out of his sails when Nick lunged forward to kiss him. 

They stumbled back to the bed, Nick crawling over AJ. It felt so weird to be kissing one of his best mates, but what didn’t even register was the fact that AJ was a guy. He rolled his hips against AJ and smirked triumphantly when AJ let out a moan of his own. 

“Fuck, no wonder you get the all the girls if you kiss like that.” AJ praised, pulling the bottom of Nick’s t-shirt up and over his head. 

“I do have a great mouth!” Nick agreed. 

“Fancy putting it to better use?” AJ asked with a grin. 

Nick faltered a little. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah, why not? Come on, you know what you like, I bet you have had some pretty awful blowies and some mind blowing ones. Give me a mind blowing one.” AJ said, wriggling out of his jeans and kicking them down his legs. 

*** 

You let out a small sigh as Nick keeps on talking. “What was it like?”  
“Honestly, it was weird. Not sure I liked it!” Nick grinned, getting up to put more bread in the toaster. “More?” He asks. 

“No way I’m letting you stop there!” You insist. 

Nick waves the bread bag at you. “TOAST!” He laughs. “Oh my god, does your mind ever come out of the gutter?! I thought it was guys that think about sex but you’re obsessed! Toast babe, I meant toast!”

You blush. “Sorry, yes, more toast please.” You reply, waving your hands in the air to encourage him to get on the with the story.

*** 

AJ looked at Nick through hooded eyes as Nick crawled up the bed. “Fuck man, there are thousands of men out there who would kill for your mouth.” He panted, pushing Nick onto his back and straddling his waist. 

Nick put his hands behind his head and smirked. “Thanks!” He replied and AJ smacked the side of his head. 

“You’re such a prick!” AJ laughed.  
“I’ve got a pretty big one of those too, wanna see?!” Nick asked, courage surging from within.

AJ didn’t reply before he was yanking open Nick’s jeans and pulling his hard cock out of his trousers. Nick tensed almost immediately. 

“Hey, Carter, it’s just me, ok, just me blow your mind ok?” AJ reassured him. 

Nick bit his lower lip and gave a nervous nod. He wasn’t new at receiving blow jobs by any stretch of the imagination, he was however, new to the whole ‘it’s a bloke between my legs’ and ‘that’s one of my best mates between my legs’ type of blow job.

All anxiety went though when AJ flicked his tongue out and across the tip of Nick’s cock. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on Nick, ready to stop the moment he felt that Nick was uncomfortable. When he felt Nick relax, a near silent moan falling from his lips as he fell back against the pillows, AJ dropped his gaze down to Nick’s crotch and wrapped his lips around the hard, weeping cock in his hand.

‘Fuck Aje,’ Nick panted, one hand clutching at the sheet and the other hovering near AJ’s head.

AJ pulled off, a loud suck as did, one hand pumping Nick as he wiped his mouth with his t-shirt. “You can you know,” He rasped. “Pull my hair, push me down a bit and shit.”

Nick gave a small whimper, eyes slightly glazed as he nervously bit his lip. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous Carts.” AJ continued, his free hand playing with Nick’s balls, tracing the smooth area behind them but not venturing any further just yet. “You’re amazing you know? So fucking good, trusting me like this.” He let go of Nick’s cock and ran both hand slowly up Nick’s torso.

He let go of Nick’s cock and ran both hands slowly up Nick’s torso, dragging his palms over his nipples, then up to his shoulders, before cupping Nick’s face and kissing him; a gentle kiss turned ragged when AJ ground his hips against Nick’s.

“Shall we take these off now?” AJ asked gently, pushing the denim further down Nick’s legs.

“Fuck yes...” Nick gasped.  
“Come on, you can ask nicer than that.” AJ teased him, slowly pulling Nick’s jeans down his legs.  
“Please, you fucker, please.” Nick gasped as he kicked them off his ankles.  
“Impatient, aren’t you?” AJ laughed. “Reckon that’s because the girls you bring back here are so fucking eager to get your cock in them that you’ve forgotten your manners.” AJ teased, running the tips of his fingers up the inside of Nick’s thighs. “You don’t even need to work for it, do you? You’re such a slut for it that you find the first willing one and that’s enough...” AJ asked, more conversationally than asking a question as such. “Bet you look amazing fucking them into the bed, don’t you, all sweaty, strong thighs ...” AJ trailed off before he sucked Nick into his mouth. 

Nick gasped for breath, his hands scrabbling on the duvet beneath them for something to grip onto as AJ gave him one of the best blow jobs he’d ever had. 

***

You raise an eyebrow at Nick in a question. 

“I mean, at the time!” Nick teases. “Although there is something pretty amazing about it being a guy because they know exactly what gets us off, you know.” Nick tells you with a smile.

“See if I ever get you off like that again!” You grin, not meaning a single word of it. “So, you were saying…” You prompt.

*** 

“Come on Nick, fuck my face properly.” AJ grinned up at Nick. “If it helps, pretend I’ve got massive boobs down here and a hot mouth.”

“You’ve got a filthy mouth McLean, I know that much!” Nick managed to huff out in amusement.

“Oh, this? This, dude, this is tame. But I can’t talk and blow you at the same time!” AJ reminded him, sucking him back into his mouth hard.

Nick bucked his hips at that and AJ hummed encouragingly, and Nick couldn’t hold back for much longer. He spied AJ grabbing the lube in one hand, flicking the lid open and one handedly spreading it over his fingers.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Nick felt a blunt, cool finger at his entrance but Nick nearly jolted off of the bed.

“Relax babe, I got you.” AJ reminded him, pushing the tip of his finger into Nick’s entrance and Nick came, with a loud shout of AJ’s name as AJ swallowed everything down, pushing his finger almost the whole way in and Nick didn’t know what to do with himself, his body convulsing with sensitivity as AJ pulled off, a self satisfied smirk on his lips, a dribble of Nick on his chin as he moved his finger slowly inside of Nick.

“You alright up there?” AJ asks as Nick pushed down on his finger, wanting to feel more.

“You should teach.” Nick laughed, his body relaxed as he squirmed around AJ. “FUCK!” he suddenly shouted, gasping for air as he practically shot off the bed.

“Found it!” AJ crowed happily as he took the opportunity to slide a second finger into Nick.

“Do that again.” Nick panted, “Please, please…” Nick begged.

“Damn dude, didn’t know you could look so pretty when you beg…” AJ murmured as he does as Nick asked, pressing against his prostate again and scissoring his fingers as he did so.

*** 

“AJ says, even now, he’s never seen me look as amazing as I did then.” Nick tells you, buttering the toast and sliding it onto the plate in front of you. 

You can’t take your eyes off of Nick, your jaw slightly slack as you try to picture the scene. 

“Babe? You still with me?” Nick asks with a laugh, walking around behind you and kissing the side of your neck.

“Fuck, yes.” You breathe.

*** 

By the time AJ had finished prepping Nick fully, Nick was almost incoherent with want. “Thank fuck we’re still young - bet we won’t be able to get it up so fast when we’re 20 years older!” AJ chuckled.

“I doubt very much we’ll still be doing this in 20 years!” Nick laughed as AJ crawled over him.

“You never know, I could rock your world so hard that you’ll never want a chick again.” AJ questioned with a smile.

“Rocked my world pretty hard already AJ, don’t know how you could get better.” Nick told him honestly and AJ is blown away by Nick’s honesty.

“Know what I’m gonna do now?” AJ asked, grabbing a pillow and sliding it under Nick’s hips as he sat back on his heels. 

Nick swallowed nervously and shakes his head.

“I’m gonna inch inside you so slowly that you’re gonna be screaming for me. The chicks love it when I go in slow, it’s so fucking erotic for them and the noises they make, fuck, they’re incredible. But dudes, man, dudes are so different. When I start to fuck into you, you’re gonna be on the cusp of pleasure and pain and you’re not gonna know whether you want me in or out but then I’m gonna bottom out and you’re gonna be able to feel me so hard.” AJ promised him, as he rolls a condom over his neglected cock, slicking himself up with lube. He’s still talking when he starts to push into Nick.

“You’re gonna want to stop me at first, and I’m gonna let you get used to the feeling and I’m gonna be gentle, but when I’m in, all the way, so deep inside of you, I’m gonna pound your arse.” He promised Nick and Nick gasped as he felt the tip of AJ inside of him.

AJ isn’t wrong, Nick does want to stop him but he also wants to know how it feels with AJ’s cock against that spot inside of him and he breathed through the painful sensation as AJ pushed another inch inside of him.

“Feeling ok?” AJ asked and Nick nodded frantically.  
“Don’t stop, wanna feel you in me so hard.” Nick begged.  
“I’m so hard for you, can you feel it, can you feel how turned on I am, I just wanna slam my way inside of you and take you so hard that you don’t know your own name by the end of it.” AJ panted and then it’s his turn to gasp as Nick somehow managed to widen his hips and then AJ’s bottoming out against him, a litany of swear words passing his lips.

Nick grinned up at AJ as he holds onto the headboard bars above his head.  
“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” AJ gasped as he manhandles Nick’s legs over his shoulders. “Cos you seem to be picking this up very fast.”  
“What can I say, I have an amazing teacher!” Nick grinned back, rolling his hips experimentally against AJ, the pain having subsided now and all he feels is full.

“Come on AJ, fuck me like you promised.” Nick goaded his friend a little. “I’m so full of you.” He gasped as AJ pulled back and then slammed into Nick, causing the blond to moan loudly.

“Give me your hand.” AJ panted, taking Nick’s right hand as he let go of the bar on the headboard. He pushed it down on Nick’s stomach and Nick can feel something hard under the skin and he looks up at AJ in awe. 

“Yeah, dude, you thought you were big? I’m so far in you that you can feel me here. That’s why you feel full.” AJ told him, letting go of Nick’s hand as he wrapped his hand around Nick’s cock which is more than half interested in a second orgasm.

*** 

You let out a moan, you can’t help it and Nick smirks. “Can’t believe how much this is turning you on.”

You grab his hand and you slide it underneath the oversized t-shirt of his that you’re wearing and Nick’s eyes flutter shut as he feels that you’re wet. 

“Fuck babe…” He moans, turning your chair around and standing between your legs, his joggers tented at the front, a small wet patch having formed there.

“Think we should also be talking about how much this is turning you on, telling me about you and AJ.” You smile.

Nick flushes with colour as he realises how turned on he is. 

“Come on, tell me the rest.” 

*** 

Nick grunted loudly with every punishing thrust from AJ.

“Wanna keep it down so the others don’t hear us?” AJ laughed a little breathlessly.

“Fuck, no, want everyone to know what we are doing.” Nick told him and AJ’s eyes widened.

“Never had you down for voyeurism.” He replied, pushing himself as hard as he could into Nick’s body, grazing Nick’s prostate again, pulling something akin to a scream from Nick as his hand drifts towards his cock.

“Uh huh, I’m doing all of this babe, you don’t get to touch yourself.” AJ told him and Nick groaned in frustration, reaching back up to the bars to hold onto.

AJ pushed harder and harder, loving the amount of noise that Nick was making, knowing that his other bandmates are bound to hear something and that turns him on even more and he’s calling AJ’s name over and over again. He pulled Nick’s legs higher onto his shoulders from where they’ve gone lax against his elbows and he dipped his head down to kiss Nick briefly before he’s up again and fucking into Nick with all his might.

Nick can feel his orgasm building and he tells AJ, but AJ just grins evilly at him.

“Wanna see you come untouched.” He told Nick, knowing how hard he finds doing that but he can see just how strung up Nick is and he at least wanted to try it with Nick.

“I can’t, I can’t,” Nick mumbled.

“Yeah you can babe, you can feel my cock in your sweet arse, pounding you and fuck Nick, the noises you are making, I reckon Kev might be getting his rocks off to the sounds you’re making.” AJ teased him and Nick’s cock dribbled more precome from the tip, smearing across Nick’s stomach. “Yeah, you like the thought of that, the thought of Kevin listening to us, don’t you, bet you’d get on your back for him, wouldn’t you? I reckon you’d take him like a pro, just like you’re taking me, your arse is amazing babe, you’re so tight, I’m so glad that I got to do this first to you, there’s nothing quite as stunning as feeling the inside of a guy for the first time, nothing like the squeeze of a virgin hole…” AJ gasped as Nick squeezed tightly around him. “Come on, wanna hear you scream my name, wanna hear you cry out for Kev…” AJ told Nick, feeling his own orgasm starting to build, but he knew he needed to get Nick over the line first and he’s damned if he’s helping Nick with his hands. He knows how much dirty talk does to him and he’s pretty sure it’s doing just the same for Nick.

Nick’s eyes are squeezed close, he almost looks like he’s in pain as his body is tense around AJ. “I can’t do it, AJ, please, please, touch me.” Nick begged.

“Come on babe, you can do it, you look stunning like this, your arms, fuck man, your arms are so strong, holding onto the bars like that, I can see the muscles in your arms almost about to burst, your hair is plastered to your head with sweat and your thighs…fuck man, I’m gonna be jerking off to the memory of your thighs for months, fuck, years…I’m gonna play with my own hole, fucking my hand as I wish that I’m coming over your thighs…” AJ encouraged.

“Don’t come out, stay inside, please AJ!” Nick pleaded, his body tight and AJ can sense that Nick is teetering on the edge.

He slowed to a stop and Nick practically growled at him, his eyes snapping open. 

AJ leant down to kiss him. “I’m gonna rock your fucking world.” He murmured before he drive back into Nick with every ounce of power that he had and slammed against Nick’s prostate and AJ can tell the moment that Nick realises that he’s starting to come and he pulls out of Nick, tearing off the condom and jerking in and out of his hand, crying out Nick’s name as he shoots all over Nick’s chest and Nick doesn’t make a sound as his orgasm slammed into him, his body convulsing violently as he sends out stream after stream of come from his body.

AJ collapsed on top of Nick, kissing him like his life depend on it - it might, AJ hasn’t quite decided yet - and he listened to Nick mumbling his name over and over again.

“Think of Kev, think of how hard you could come if it was Kev pounding your arse, imagine we’re both in you, stretching you - his cock is thicker than mine, imagine feeling both of us inside you, filling you up, making you come more than you’ve ever come in your life.” AJ said, adoring the way that Nick shuddered underneath him, his cock pulsing even more liquid out of him.

Suddenly, Nick is boneless underneath AJ and he reached up to kiss AJ, hungrily.

Soon, the kiss became slower, AJ relaxed onto Nick’s warm, sticky body.

“Fuck, you fight dirty.” Nick panted with a laugh as he looked AJ directly in the eyes. “Can’t believe you made me think of Kevin.”  
“How hot was it, though, how hard did you come, all on your own?”

Nick shook his head. “You might not have touched me, but that was all you, all you AJ.” He repeated. “Not Kev, just you.’ He insists.

AJ smiled smugly at Nick. “Told you I’d rock your world.” He grinned.

*** 

Your breathing is hard as Nick wraps his arms around your neck, his hips rocking gently against your thighs.

“And you …” you gulp “ … you never did it again? With AJ?”

Nick shakes his head. “Not with any other guy. No other guy could make me feel how he did. He was incredible.” Nick admits.

You let out a low breath as you stand up from the chair. Taking Nick’s hand, you lead him back to bed.


End file.
